1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to test devices, particularly to a device and method of testing a vibrating device.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile devices typically provide the option to set it to ring in vibration mode. So testing vibrating performance of a portable electronic device becomes more necessary in manufacture.
A conventional device of testing a vibrating device such as a mobile device usually includes a vibrating sensor and a processing device connected to the sensor such as a computer. The vibrating sensor senses the vibration of the tested portable electronic device and converts the vibration of the tested portable electronic device to electronic signals. The processing device obtains the signals and judges whether the vibrating performance of the tested portable electronic device is normal. However the manufacture cost of a conventional test device like that is high.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.